The Training Program in Biochemistry, Cell and Molecular Biology provides the predoctoral candidate with multidisciplinary training in the broad area of cell structure and function. The Training Faculty constitute the interdepartmental Graduate Program in Biochemistry, Cell and Developmental Biology (BCDB), one of eight interdisciplinary training programs in the Graduate Division of biological and Biomedical Sciences (GDBBS) at Emory. The training faculty members hold their primary academic appointments in diverse departments including, Anesthesiology, Biochemistry, Biology, Cell Biology, Chemistry, Dermatology, Human Genetics, Medicine, Microbiology and Immunology, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology, Radiation Oncology, Urology, and the Winship Cancer Institute. Their research programs cover topics such as structure/function analysis of nucleic acids, proteins, and membranes; nuclear transport and sorting; mitochondrial/oxidative function; signal transduction; cell motility; development and differentiation; and pathogenesis and human disease. Concomitant with this range of biological problems, the trainee is able to take advantage of a diverse and state-of-the-art technical repertoire. Trainees supported by this Training Grant are selected from the larger pool of students matriculating in the BCDB Program. All trainees take a core curriculum that emphasizes the foundations of biochemistry, molecular biology, biophysics, cell biology, genetics and developmental biology. Additional courses in scientific writing, seminar presentation, and ethics are also required. Advanced electives are available in the full range of biomedical disciplines to give the student in depth and individualized preparation for their research careers. The training environment is enriched by the BCMB sponsored annual symposium, annual retreats, weekly journal clubs and seminars. The successful graduate of this training program will be well suited, after appropriate postdoctoral training, to pursue an independent research career. [unreadable] [unreadable]